ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Verse
How Verse joined the Tourney Verse is an entity that emerged when Ash Crimson erased himself and Saiki from spacetime. It is one of many beings created from eternal negative energy; it and its kind thrives from the darkness of people's wishes. Within its being, it traps numerous fighters' souls from many ages. If the countless Verses were to combine into one, the world will fall into turmoil. This Verse's manifestation has already caused time anomalies. A fragment of Verse is inside Shun'ei. Its presence compelled Nakoruru to traverse through spacetime to defeat it. When this Verse is defeated, the souls inside it are released and a worldwide search for revived fighters commences. The Another World team's ending suggests its future revival. Verse's ending shows its remains landing at Australia's Ayers Rock. Upon being reborn in Nintendo Land, Verse makes a pact with the Enchantress to gather souls. How to unlock *Kill 400 Smash Run enemies with Antonov *Play 7000 matches. For both methods, you must fight Verse at Neo Esaka. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Verse, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the entity made of negative energy, Verse!" He will be seen right of Shredder, left of Zaheer, below Cooler and above Pilaf Machine. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighed Circles his astral hands. After the announcer calls his name Forms his fiery astral hands into one hand as the camera zooms then says "This world will be destroyed." Special Moves Stray Hand (Neutral) Verse sends one of his astral hands out to pierce his opponent. Hate Knuckle (Side) Verse slowly walks forward whilst making his astral hands invisible to punch his opponent rapidly from out of nowhere. Dark Quanta (Up) Verse turns himself invisible and warps to another location. Darkness Collision (Down) Verse swings one of his astral hands down, flooring the opponent. Verse Ray (Hyper Smash) Verse gathers his astral hands to form a large fist and sends it flying to his opponent, hitting him/her hard. Grudge Dimension (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax move. Verse howls then flies at the opponent. If he hits, he warps the opponent to a dark dimension where he punches the opponent high into the air, summons multiple fiery fists to rapidly punch his opponent, then finishes by firing a large Verse Ray, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Verse clutches his astral hands, then raises them saying "Your pain is most enjoyable." #Verse moves his arms together then slowly moves them apart saying "There is no hope for this world, now it must die!" #Verse shields his face, then spreads his arms and astral hands saying "Writhe in your own blood!" On-Screen Appearance Verse forms up at his point and readies his astral hands saying "Now you must die, fate is ever moving." Trivia *Verse's rival is Dr. June Moone who had been possessed into being the demonic super-villainess Enchantress. *Verse shares his English voice actor with Solgaleo and Xanadu. *Verse shares his French voice actor with Yu Jin. *Verse shares his German voice actor with Galford D. Weller, Templeton, Bloopy, Nyeve, Victor von Gerdenheim and Yamcha. *Verse shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Seawax. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters